Gran estrella
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Simon no quiere que ese momento termine.


_**Nota:** Este fic está muy basado en la canción "Hey big star" de Kishi Bashi. En el libro, Baz dice que tocará algo de él en su violín y desde entonces me dediqué a buscar su música. Es un gran músico y a mi parecer, esta canción está hecha para Simon y Baz._

 _Usé la cursiva y negritas para la letra de la canción original y solo cursiva para la traducción al español (que puede tener fallas, porque soy una idiota)._

 _Nada más. A leer._

* * *

Se suponía que ellos solo saldrían a bailar, luego de unos tragos. No que acabarían ebrios, sin deseos de terminar la noche, en el piso de Simon y Penny.

Todos culparían a Agatha y Micah al día siguiente, con la resaca y algo de mal humor. Porque ellos visitaron el lugar, por primera vez, al mismo tiempo. Era imposible no celebrar.

Pero en ese momento, no importaba. Eran solo un grupo de amigos, borrachos, queriendo continuar la gran noche.

Baz se sentó en el suelo, donde descansaba un reproductor de CD´s que le obsequió a Penny, unos días después de la mudanza. Le daba la espalda a los demás; diseminados en un medio círculo, cortado por el televiso apagado: Micah en el extremo del sofá más alejado a Baz, Simon en el extremo opuesto, Penny entre ellos y Agatha en una silla, en perpendicular a Micah.

—Tienes prohibido poner tu música deprimente —le dijo Penny.

—Adoras mi música, Bunce —replicó Baz, sin girarse, mientras seguía buscando entre un manojo de CD´s. Ese reproductor necesitaba un estante que nadie estaba dispuesto a comprar aún—. Además… no es deprimente.

—Hasta tu madrastra cree que lo es —creyó murmurar, demasiado ebria para notar que casi gritaba.

—No necesito sentidos sensibles para oír eso, Bunce —le aseguró Baz, poniendo a reproducir uno de los CD´s. Kishi Bashi tocaba y cantaba una melodía rápida. No era deprimente… no si no prestabas atención a la letra y todos estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para no hacerlo.

—¿Qué tienes con los violinistas? —preguntó Agatha perezosamente, mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello rubio. Todos comenzarían a abrir apuestas en un grupo de _WhatsApp_ sobre el momento en que ella se dormiría; sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

—Me gusta tocar el violín. Me gusta oírlo —enumeró desinteresado. Se giró para dejar de darle la espalda a todos, pero continuó sentado en el suelo.

—Nunca te escuché tocando el violín.

—Toco en privado —replicó con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Puedes tocar en privado para mí —sugirió Agatha con una sonrisita.

Baz sonrió de lado con una ceja arqueada.

—¡Oigan, estoy aquí! —gritó Simon. Odiaba que esos dos hablaran (¡Eran tan coquetos!). Se ponía tan celoso. Y nunca estaba seguro de si era solo por Baz; Agatha era su ex, después de todo.

—Solo bromeamos, Snow —le aseguró Baz riendo. Las mejillas de su novio estaban rojas y su ceño fruncido.

—Es cierto que nunca te oí tocar, Baz —interrumpió Penny, solo porque estaba suficientemente ebria como para no importarle la pelea de enamorados, más allá de su desinterés habitual— ¿Por qué no nos tocas algo?

—No toco en público, Bunce —replicó Baz más áspero—. Solo toco porque me despeja.

—Además está guardándose para tocarle a Agatha en privado —punzó Simon. Tenía lo brazos cruzados y una cara de enfado que en otro momento hubiera hecho a Baz asaltar sus labios con un beso. Pero el vampiro no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, solo puso los ojos en blanco. Acto seguido, se puso de pie y salió.

—¡Dime que no terminarán la noche peleando! —gritó Penny para que todos la oyeran (como si fuera necesario), pero girándose hacia donde Baz se dirigía.

Agatha, se tapaba la boca con una mano, preocupada de haber arruinado la noche, hasta que Baz regresó con el estuche de su violín. Lo había traído esa tarde, porque lo recogió del lutier de camino.

El vampiro apagó el reproductor de un golpe y arrastró una silla hasta el centro del medio círculo, justo frente a Simon, pero enfrentado a Agatha. Abrió el estuche y se acomodó, digitaba con los dedos sobre las cuerdas y deslizaba el arco sobre ellas, asegurándose de que estuviera afinado.

—¿Qué tocarás? —preguntó Penny, pareciendo emocionada.

—Dímelo tú —respondió sin mirarla. Estaba concentrado en el instrumento.

Penny sonrió ampliamente. Era verdad que a ella le gustaba la música de Baz. El chico tenía buen gusto y la hizo descubrir algunos músicos geniales.

—¿Kishi Bashi? —sugirió ella—. Sé que tiene muchos arreglos y eso, pero algo puedes hacer ¿no?

—Claro —aceptó—. Solo… —dudó. Envió una mirada fugaz a Simon, que aún estaba enfadado, y luego volvió al instrumento— quisiera tocar "Hey Big Star", pero debe ser aburrido sin los arreglos y la letra.

—¡Puedo cantar! —se ofreció Penny divertida. Micah parecía hipnotizado por la emoción de su novia. No le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¿Tú cantas? —cuestionó Baz, arqueando una ceja hacia ella.

—No, pero me da igual si es "Hey Big star" —espetó despreocupada— ¡Es una gran canción!

Baz sonrió divertido. Pero luego asintió y se dispuso a tocar. Luego de algunas notas, Penny comenzó a cantar, desafinada y chillona, pero lo hacía.

 ** _When we were very young_**

 ** _We were separated_**

 ** _From a story in the center of our heart_**

 ** _Never to know how it ends_**

 _[Cuando éramos muy jóvenes_

 _Estábamos separados_

 _de una historia en el centro de nuestro corazón_

 _Nunca debe saber cómo termina]_

Simon no fue consciente de que su gesto se había relajado desde el momento en que Baz comenzó a digitar sobre las cuerdas. El vampiro se veía tan hermoso, tan pacífico, mientras tocaba. Con una sonrisa suave torciendo sus labios pálidos. Tal vez porque Penny cantaba mal o porque la letra era… para ellos. Simon no tardó en comprenderlo. Esa canción era perfecta para ellos.

 ** _And when we met again_**

 ** _In a digital dream_**

 ** _We would seem to be connected with our lifeline_**

 ** _Heavy with wits of a gravity_**

 _[Y cuando nos encontramos de nuevo_

 _en un sueño digital_

 _Parecíamos estar conectados con nuestra línea de vida_

 _pesado con el ingenio de una gravedad]_

Nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños, Baz se pensó en esta situación: con Simon, sin guerra, con amigos, borracho un sábado en la madrugada, tocando Kishi Bashi, casi vomitando su alma frente a todos.

Simon estaba entendiendo por qué a Baz y a Penny les gustaba tanto ese tipo. Se halló sonriendo bobamente, sin quitar los ojos de su novio. Ese tonto vampiro de ojos bonitos; ahora tan en calma que no parecía ser el que siempre jugaba con fuego, al borde del peligro.

 ** _Hey Big Star, you shine too bright_**

 ** _I'm in love with you, I'm your comet tonight_**

 ** _Swept me away in your blinding sun_**

 ** _We'll melt someday into each other_**

 _[Hey Big Star, brillas demasiado brillante_

 _Estoy enamorado de ti, soy tu cometa esta noche_

 _me barrió en su sol cegador_

 _Nos vamos a derretir algún día en la otra]_

Micah había rodeado la cintura de Penny con ambos brazos, comenzando a hacer una pobre imitación de percusiones sobre los muslos de su novia, mientras la abrazaba. Haciéndola soltar una suave risilla juvenil, perdiendo el tempo, y olvidando por un momento la letra de la canción.

A nadie pareció molestarle. A Simon al menos no. Estaba tan inmensamente feliz.

 ** _Easy for you to say_**

 ** _Would we be lovers in another life?_**

 ** _If all the stars align, and the way we love life_**

 ** _It's nothing short of a miracle_**

 _[Fácil para ti decirlo_

 _¿Seríamos los amantes en otra vida?_

 _Si todas las estrellas se alinean, y la forma en que amamos la vida_

 _no es nada menos que un milagro]_

Esa canción era para ellos. Simon lo entendió muy rápido, de hecho. Sonreía tan inmensamente feliz. No quería que acabara. No ahora, por favor.

—Dios, estoy tan sola —Simon fue vagamente consciente del comentario bromista de Agatha. No despegaba los ojos de su novio.

No podía hacerlo. Porque tal vez Penny cantaba mal y Micah era un pésimo percusionista. Pero él estaba vivo, tenía un novio, tenía amigos y tenía un futuro por delante.

Simon podía permanecer así para siempre.

 ** _Hey Big Star, you shine too bright_**

 ** _I'm in love with you, I'm your comet tonight_**

 ** _Swept me away in your blinding sun_**

 ** _We'll melt someday into each other_**

 _[Hey Big Star, brillas demasiado brillante_

 _Estoy enamorado de ti, soy tu cometa esta noche_

 _me barrió en tu sol cegador_

 _Nos derretiremos algún día en la otra]_

Y Simon creyó que podía permanecer así para siempre. Con Baz tocando, con Penny riendo, con él sonriendo bobamente.

Porque allí, en ese momento, Baz no estaba triste, Penny no estaba preocupada por él, Micah estaba a su lado, Agatha estaba disfrutando de un mundo sin magia.

Tal vez este era el momento en que debían detener el tiempo.

 ** _Hey Big Star, you shine too bright_**

 ** _I'm in love with you, I'm your comet tonight_**

 ** _Swept me away in your blinding sun_**

 ** _We'll melt some day, we'll melt some day_**

 _[Hey Big Star, brillas demasiado brillante_

 _estoy enamorado de ti, soy tu cometa esta noche_

 _me barrió en su sol cegador_

 _Nos derretiremos algún día, nos derretiremos algún día]_

Entonces Penny se perdió en la letra, Baz terminó de tocar y todos reían en un aplauso bobo.

—Te amo —dijo Simon sin darse cuenta.

Baz giró a mirarlo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—También te amo —replicó calmo.

Simon no necesitaba mirar a los demás para saber que estaban sonriendo.

Realmente podía permanecer allí para siempre.

 ** _Hey Big Star, you shine too bright_**

 ** _I'm in love with you, I'm your comet tonight_**

 ** _Swept me away in your blinding sun_**

 ** _We'll melt some day into each other_**

 _[Hey Big Star, brillas demasiado brillante_

 _estoy enamorado de ti, soy tu cometa esta noche_

 _me barrió en su sol cegador_

 _Nos derretiremos algún día en la otra]_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Pueden dejarme críticas, comentarios o lo que sea en la cajita de aquí abajo, que yo responderé todo._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
